The strongest light magic
by RedDevil11
Summary: To deat in the darkness and save Emma, the others need to find the force that can help them. But it's hard to keep the faith when you think there is no way saving your loved one. And salvation may come in an unexpected way. (CS, Snowing,OQ)
1. The prophecy

**Chapter 1 – The prophecy**

"Finally! We found you!", David exclaimed as he and the others faced Merlin. It had been a long journey, but finally they had found him.

"It is nice to have so many people visit me and be so full of joy of seeing me. Please, come in.", the dark haired wizard said as he looked at the group that had been guided to his disguised castle by King Arthur and his knights. He waved his hand and welcomed them into his castle.

David, Snow, Killian, Henry, Robin, Regina and King Arthur walked into a great hall. There was a giant wooden table standing in the middle, but no chairs. With a wave of his hand, Merlin made eight wooden chairs appear out of thin air and motioned towards them. "Sit down, my friends. And then be so kind to explain me who you are and why you come to me.", he said as he sat down at the head of the table.

A brown haired young man with stern lineaments came through a door, that the others had not seen before he appeared with it, and carried a big jug and a tray full of mugs. He wasn't very tall and didn't look very friendly. He eyed the newcomers in suspicion. After exchanging a look with Merlin, he bowed and left through the door again, the door disappearing with him.

After Merlin had helped himself to the beverage in the mug, which seemed to be white grape juice, he looked at Arthur, waiting for an explanation. But it was Snow, who spoke first.

"We are sorry for the surprise. But we come here in an urgent matter. Our daughter, Emma, has sacrificed herself and became the Dark One. And now we need your help to destroy the darkness."

Merlin watched them silently, as Snow and David, with a little help of Regina, explained who they were, where they lived and what had led to Emma becoming the dark one.

"So, you have to help us. We need to save her. She is responsible for the happy endings, but there has to be a way she can get hers, too. I know the darkness is strong, but she is stronger. She has strong magic, she is the product of true love, she is the savior!", Henry begged at the end.

At the last word, Merlin's eyes lit up for a short moment, but no one seemed to notice.

Finally, he let out a deep sigh. "It appears she is a very powerful, strong and kind woman. That makes me even sorrier to tell you, that I can not help you."

All of them looked at the wizard in shock.

"No, this is not right! Your apprentice said that you are the only one who can defeat the darkness! You have to save her!", Killian shouted angrily, standing up in his seat.

"I can see your hurt, but I can't. If I could, I would have done it the first time the darkness came. But I couldn't destroy it, so I attached it to a human soul, binding it with the dagger to control it. That was the best I could do and that hasn't changed. And I'm afraid I will only make you feel worse when I tell you what is the only way to destroy the darkness.", Merlin explained.

"Tell us, we have to know. There has to be a way to save her.", David begged, clinging to his wife's hand. She had the same desperation in his eyes as he had.

"The only thing that can destroy a darkness is the strongest light magic. That once has been a fairy, but she has sacrificed her life to save all the realms from an evil threat. She left a prophecy about the next strongest light magic. There are only fragments of the prophecy still preserved, which even I don't possess. But what I know is…", he paused and sighed deeply once again.

All the others looked at him, painfully waiting for the solution, as he went on.

"What I know is, the strongest light magic comes from the savior's blood. I'm so sorry. The only one who can save her, is herself. But she can't, because the darkness will not let that magic out. And it can not be destroyed within a body."

Snow sobbed heavily and threw herself into her husband's arms. He caressed her back, pressing his head to hers, as tears streamed down his face. He had heard her cry in this painfulness twice in his life. The last time, when their son was taken from her right after giving birth to him.

And the first time, when he had carried Emma away from her.

The mood was horrible and they decided to leave soon. They had to get back to Story Brooke and figure out what to do next.

Merlin expressed his sorrow for not being able to help them and saw them out, watching from the distance as they used a magic bean to get back into their world.

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

After they had left through the portal and King Arthur had led his man out of the protection spell guarding the castle, Merlin's servant went to stand beside him.

"We have finally found the savior, master. What now?", he asked Merlin.

"Well, they are heroes. They won't give up that easily. And if they came from the Enchanted Forest, they will have many fairies in there little town. And hopefully they will get the prophecy from them. We just have to wait a bit longer, Edric."


	2. Losing faith

Chapter 2 – Losing faith

A horrible silence lay in Regina's living room. Robin had gone to see Roland. Ruby had brought over Neal. She was sitting in a chair, still shocked by the revelation of what the only chance against the darkness was.

David and Snow sat cuddled together on the couch, holding onto their son as their hope of getting their daughter back, fell apart.

Regina stood by the window, watching the happy citizens of the city walk on the streets, not knowing the high price Emma had paid to assure that they could all live in peace. Killian sat in the chair next to Snow, just staring into space with a blank face. The love of his life was gone. And there was nothing he could do to save her.

Henry sat next to Killian, lost in his thoughts about what Merlin had told them.

"Merlin said there was a prophecy about the strongest light magic made by a fairy. Maybe we could ask the Blue Fairy about it. I'm sure it will give us a clue on how we can save Mom.", he exclaimed after a while.

Snow only sobbed and buried her face in David's shoulder while holding her baby tight to her chest.

Regina approached her son with a sad face. "Henry, I know you are the truest believer, but there is nothing we can do to save Emma. I'm so sorry, Henry." She attempted to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed her away.

"No! I refuse to believe that! There is a way and we will find it. I know that. We just have to ask the fairies!", he protested.

"Lad, maybe you should go to visit Belle and look how your grandfather is doing.", Killian suggested in a tired voice.

Henry looked at the adults around him, but no one seemed to be on his side. "Alright.", he surrendered. "I'll walk with you.", Ruby offered. "Have to get back to Granny, anyway."

After the two had left, David spoke. "Maybe Henry is right. What bad is it to ask about the prophecy. As long as there is a clue we have to go after it."

"And give Henry false hope? No. We can't put him through this. He's been through enough. Now we have to think about how to protect the town. That is the most important thing.", Regina objected.

David protested: "No, the most important thing is my daughter. If there could be a way to save her, we have to find it."

"But there is no way.", Killian said, still not looking up.

David looked at his friend in shock. Killian never gave up. He always fought for what he wanted, even if it took centuries. How could he lose faith?

David went on: "We have to save her! Not only because we all love her, but because she sacrificed herself for all of us. To make sure, we are safe! To make sure we get our happy endings!"

Now Killian got up, looking at David in anger. "Well what about my happy ending?", he shouted. Killian sank back into the chair, letting his shoulders sink down. He buried his face in his hand and wailed: "What about me? She knew she is my happy ending. How could she do this? And now I'll never get her back. I'll never get a chance to be a part of her happy ending."

His body shock as he cried silently. Snow passed her son on to David and went to caress Killian's back.

"It's not only Henry's hope we shouldn't get up, it's all of our hopes. We all want to rescue Emma. But the only chance we had, is a dead end.", she said as she embraced Killian, tears running down her face. "There is no hope."

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

"I'm not a baby, you know.", Henry complained as he walked the street with Ruby. "I can walk myself."

Ruby just grinned at him. "Oh, I know you can. And I also know exactly where you are going. So I'm coming with you."

Henry gave her a puzzled look. "Really? And you want to come with me?"

Her arm wrapped around Henry's shoulder as they walked side by side. "Of course. We all want to save your mother and if the fairies can help us with that, then we should pay them a visit."

It was not long after, that Ruby and Henry reached the convent where the fairies were living.

After a bit of asking around, they were waiting for the Blue Fairy in her small office. She came in with a smile and sat with them. "Henry, I'm so glad you and your family are back. Did you find what you were searching for?", she asked concerned.

"Not really. Which is why we are here. We went to meet Merlin, but he said he couldn't help us. He told us that only the strongest light magic could save my mom and defeat the darkness.", Henry explained.

The Blue Fairy flinched visibly by the mention of the strongest light magic.

Ruby went on: "And he thinks you have a prophecy about the strongest light magic. You need to show it to us. Please."

Blue thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "I can't show you. We are forbidden to show anyone. You see, the White Fairy was the last strongest light magic. She lived before even I was born. It is said, that she knew of a dangerous threat to the world, wanting to take her power away and use it for evil. So she destroyed herself to not let that force get this magic.

But she made sure the magic lived on and could not be used until it was reborn in human form. And she left the other fairies a scroll, telling them where the strongest light magic could be found. The head of the fairies, the Rainbow Fairy read the prophecy and destroyed it. It would have been too dangerous if the scroll would have been in the wrong hands."

"So the prophecy is destroyed?", Henry asked in fear.

"No, not entirely. The Rainbow Fairy, who has been killed a long time ago, left two snippets. I can't show you these, but I can tell you what they say."

Ruby and Henry watched her in excitement, nodding to show her to go on.

Blue waved her hand, casting a protection spell on the room, so no one could spy on them.

After a moment she began: "Well, one snippet, which is believed to be the beginning, says 'strongest light magic, from the savior's blood' and the other snippet says 'three lights and a heart'. I'm sorry, that's not much, but all there is."

Henry didn't know, if he should be relieved or not. There was something, but he had no idea what that meant.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you more, but I and my sisters will search in our books and scrolls if there is something that could help you.", Blue promised. She went to hug Henry in comfort.

"Belle and I could help you search.", Ruby offered. Blue gladly accepted.

"I can help, too!", Henry said eagerly. Ruby just patted his shoulder. They were on their way to the pawn shop to visit Belle.

"I don't think this is a good idea. The others seemed as if they didn't want you to go on with the search. It would draw to much attention if you were here all day. Just distract the others and Belle and I will handle the rest."

Before Henry could protest, she added: "If they find out you are in this, they will probably will get Blue and the fairies to stop looking. And that's not what we want, right."

"Right. This will be our operation…" He thought for a moment. "Panther.", he explained proudly after a moment.

Ruby chuckled. "Sounds cool."


	3. Operation Panther

Chapter 3 – Operation Panther

Three days later, David stepped aboard on the Jolly Roger. No one had heard from Killian or seen him, since they had parted from him at Granny's, after discussing the best ways to protect Story Brooke. Snow, Henry and David had been very worried about him, so they had decided to look for him. As his room at Granny's was abounded, the only place for him to be would be his ship, the Jolly Roger.

They had decided that David should go. He was friends with Killian and was closer to him than Snow. Henry might be even closer to him, but David and Snow thought it best if he didn't go as they didn't know what state Killian would be in. They didn't think Killian wanted Henry to see him like that.

So David climbed down the stairs. He found Killian in the captain's cabin.

Killian sat on the bed, looking into space. His eyes were red and had dark rings under them. His beard was fuller than usual. His shirt was stained with sweat and liquor and tears.

On the floor lay empty bottles of rum.

"You look horrible.", David said jokingly. Though it was not much of a joke. Only then, Killian seemed to notice David was in his room.

"I am. I ran out of rum some time ago. You wouldn't happen to have some with you?", Killian attempted to joke back, but his voice betrayed him.

"You look like you have lived from nothing but rum for the last three days. And that you didn't sleep that long, either."

Finally, Killian looked at him. "Only three days? It seems like a lifetime to me. And of course I didn't sleep. How could I?", he said in a tired, sad voice.

David sat down next to him. "I miss her, too. But you can't go on like this. She wouldn't… she doesn't want that."

Killian let his head sink in his hand.

"Don't you get it? I'm the reason she is gone. Villains don't get happy endings. And she is mine. I had told her that I would lose her, sooner or later. But she didn't want to believe it. She had faith. In us. That we could be together. Have a life together. But all that is gone. If only I wouldn't have loved her…" His voice broke.

David tried to comfort him, but Killian shrug his hand off.

"Killian, if you believe in the rules then you know that heroes always get their happy endings. They have to go to great lengths and through great pain to get it, but in the end they get it. And you are a hero! And even if you don't believe that, Emma is part of my and Snow's happy ending. So we will get her back, somehow. Because in this family, we always find each other. And you are part of that family. You found her the other reality, you found her in New York…"

"Where I tried true love's kiss on her and it didn't work.", Killian interrupted.

"I know. Because she didn't have her memories then. I tried it on Snow when she had lost her memories of me and it didn't work."

Killian looked at his friend in surprise.

"Both persons have to remember they love each other. That's why it didn't work. And you heard Belle the other day. She tried it with Gold once. But though they loved each other truly, the darkness didn't let the love come through. So none of us could use true loves kiss on Emma right now. But not because she doesn't love us or you. It's because sometimes there are barriers that even true love can't get passed. But we will eventually."

Killian eyed him, almost smiling. "And here I always thought Henry had inherited his unwavering faith from his grandmother."

Now that Killian was looking him in the eyes, David laid his hand to his friend's shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Henry is exactly the reason why you need to put this past you and live your life. He needs us. All of us. And you have a special place in his heart. We have to be strong for him."

Killian nodded understandingly.

"Now get a shower. You stink so much my eyes hurt!", David demanded.

After Killian had washed and changed, David took him to the loft, where Henry and Snow waited with dinner for them. They both welcomed Killian with a smile and a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

The next day, Henry was having breakfast at Granny's with Regina, Robin and Roland, when Belle rushed to him.

"Henry, I think we found something!", she reported excitedly. Ruby came to them, out find out what they had found.

Henry looked at Belle in joy and happiness. "I knew it!"

Suddenly, he heard his mother clear her throat, drawing the attention to her. "Henry Daniel Mills, what is going on here?"

Looking a bit caught, he lowered his head and confessed: "We went to the fairies for help about the prophecy." "Henry!", she scolded him.

"But they found something! So this is good.", he defended himself.

Regina exchanged a look with her boyfriend and then sighed deeply. "Well, then let's see what they found."

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

After leaving Robin and Roland at the diner, they went to the convent. Ruby and Henry did their best to fill Regina in on what they had found out.

When they arrived, Belle led them to an old looking scroll. "Here. It is an incantation. We believe that it can summon the strongest light magic. The Rainbow Fairy had written this down and no one ever knew what it meant. But Tinkerbell and I decoded and translated it. Now all we need is a bit of Emma's blood and we can summon the magic and use it to destroy the darkness."

"And you are sure that it will not hurt her?", Regina asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid that is a risk we would have to take.", Belle replied.

Henry made a thoughtful face. Then, he said with determination: "We have to try it."

"Well, shouldn't we tell Hook and your grandparents first?", Belle asked.

"No. We have to try this. If it works they will be happy. But if we get their hopes up and it is another dead end, I'm not sure they could handle that. Especially the pirate.", Regina interfered. "So let's do this."

Ruby got her phone out. "And I might just know a certain doctor, who could get us Emma's blood."

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

"Don't ask, how I got this.", Victor said later, as he handed a small vial over to Regina.

"You don't have to worry, I really don't want to know.", she replied annoyed. "Now you all have to leave. I need to do this alone. We don't know how the magic will react to being torn away from its form."

Henry gave her a desperate look and went to hug her. "Please, be careful. You are the only parent I have left." She lovingly stroke through her son's hair.

"I'll be fine and so will Emma be. Now go with Belle to your grandparents and wait there until I or Ruby call you." Henry nodded begrudgingly and went with Belle. Ruby and Victor also left the barn.

They had chosen the place where Zelena had casted her time travelling spell. There was no one around who could get hurt and nothing important which could get destroyed.

So Regina took the scroll in her hand. She placed a silver plate in the middle of the barn and trickled a few drops of Emma's blood on it.

Then she stepped back and tore a piece of the scroll off. She used her magic to let it fly over the plate in circles.

After a moment, she watched the blood on the plate divide itself in three separate droops.

Suddenly a bright twirl of white magic exploded from the plate, shooting up in the air. When it had reached the celling of the barn, it shone even brighter, suddenly stopping and pooling together in the middle of the air.

Then a whirlwind of white smoke raged through the barn.

Regina stepped further back and covered her eyes from the wind and smoke.

Quickly, the lights disappeared and the wind got weaker until it all stopped.

As the smoke slowly vanished, Regina cautiously stepped closer to the middle of the barn. She stopped abruptly, her jaw hanging open in shock and surprise.

After a moment she started walking again and whispered to herself: "Now, who would have guessed that."


	4. Prophecys are not always how they seem

_**So, this is chapter 4 and there will be two more. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Now we'll see what Regina summoned.**_

 **Chapter 4 – Prophecies are not always how they seem**

Snow, Killian, David and Henry sat in the loft, having lunch together.

Well, Snow was trying to get baby Neal to eat his pumpkin puree, Killian was eying the lasagna in suspicion and Henry kept nervously looking to the clock.

"Are you waiting for something, lad?", Killian asked after a while. Henry just gave him a smile and shook his head.

A moment later, Henry's phone began to ring. He practically jumped up from his seat and ran over to pick up. The others watched him in surprise.

"Really? Alright, we'll be right there. Yeah, call Belle. Thank you, Ruby."

Now he turned towards the curious looking adults. "We have to get to my mom's. There is a way to save mom!", he called out happily. "Come on, let's get going. I'll explain on the way."

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

Neither of them were happy with Henry keeping a secret from them, but they went with him anyway. All that counted, was getting Emma back.

The three of them were indeed angry at Henry, Belle, Ruby and Regina, after Henry had told them their plan on the way to Granny's to take Neal to stay there with her.

"You would have never let me do that. But Ruby and Belle understood me and helped. And when they found it, mom was just randomly sitting with me, so she found out.", he defended Regina.

"But she still didn't tell us before she summoned the magic. Maybe we could have helped.", Snow complained.

Killian and David, on the other hand, couldn't really blame them. The faster Emma could be saved, the better.

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

When they arrived at Regina's, they saw the still weak Mr. Gold standing in Regina's hall. They also heard Belle's voice from the living room.

Regina stopped them, before they could say anything. "Don't worry, Gold and Belle are here to help. It turned out it's a bit more complicated than we thought." She didn't even bother to apologize for not telling them. The pressing problem was more important.

"What is it, Regina? Didn't it work?", Killian asked in horror. He couldn't take another failure. The woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with needed their rescue. It had to work!

"It did work. I was able to summon the power. It's just…", she paused looking for words.

"We are just not sure how to enact it.", Gold finished for her.

The four looked puzzled at them. "What do you mean? It's magic! Just suck the darkness out of Emma and aim the magic at it!", David said angrily. This was the last chance to save his only daughter. Why were they hesitating?

"Well, like I said, it's not that easy. But we are working on it. Even asked the Blue Fairy for help. She should be here soon.", Regina said, feeling awkward.

"What is not easy? Tell us!", Snow demanded, holding onto her husband's hand.

Regina sighed heavily. It had to get out eventually. "You remember Merlin telling us what the prophecy said?", she asked.

"The strongest light magic comes from the savior's blood.", David answered inpatient.

"And we all thought that meant Emma had that magic. But it actually didn't."

Astonishment was written over their faces. "But, what does it mean, then?", Henry asked curiously.

Regina searched for the right words. "Well, it didn't mean from her blood as much as from her…womb."

"You'll see.", she went on, motioning the four speechless people to go into the living room.

At the table, Belle sat, a pile of books in front of her.

On two chairs sat two blonde persons. A young man and a young woman. Apparently, they were playing with Roland. A sweet, high laughter was heard from the blonde woman.

Henry, Snow, David and especially Killian looked at the two with awe.

The woman's hair and her laughter were just like Emma's. The man, obviously her older brother, had the same shining sun-kissed blonde hair as his sister. The only difference between their hairs seemed to be its length. The woman's hair feel far over her shoulders to the middle of her back, while his hair were just as short as David's and seemed to have the same wave in the bangs.

From the corner, they could see the man's eyes for a moment. Green. Just liked Emma's.

"Oh my god. David, these are our grandchildren.", Snow whispered to her husband, not being able to look away from the two of them. David could only nod, as his wife went on: "They are so beautiful."

"But still so young. We have to make sure nothing happens to them during this. We can't let any harm come to Emma's children.", Killian objected.

David now tore his gaze from his grandchildren to give his friend an unbelieving look. " _Emma's_ children?"

Before Killian could ask what he wanted to say with that, another young woman stormed into the room, a book in her hand. She exclaimed: "That could be something!" The woman, older than the other two, was wearing black boots, a tight dark blue jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

Her dark hair was bound together in a ponytail, which swayed behind her head as she ran to Belle. As Belle looked in the book, scanning through the pages, the woman looked up, catching the stares from them.

"Oh great, you haven't told them.", she stated in an annoyed voice, her green eyes looking at them as if there was something ahead she had neither interest nor time for.

The two blondes had also turned around. They looked very excited and eager to talk to them. As Killian and the others went closer to the blondes, he gasped. If the elder's hair and leather jacket wouldn't have given them away, her sister's ocean blue eyes surely would have.

This were not only Emma's children, but also his children. His future children with Emma!

Snow went to take a close look at her grandchildren and sat down with them.

A deep, annoyed sigh was heard. The elder shut her eyes and pinched the high end of her nose, like Killian did when he was annoyed, then she said: "I'm Dawn, this are my little sister Eva and my little brother Liam. And we really don't have time to do this stupid emotionally talking stuff. Because I would really like to exist!"

Killian couldn't keep himself from chuckling as Liam, his son, muttered under his breath: "Younger brother."

Her sister smiled brightly and said: "She isn't always that grumpy. She is just very protective if something threatens her family. And she hates that she has to do this with Liam and me, as she hates to put us into danger."

"Or tell us anything. Until just now, we didn't even know mom used to be the Dark One. But dawn knew, of course.", Liam complained. He eyed his older sister and hissed: "This is the Milah incident all over again!"

"Hey, it was not my duty to tell you about this heartless, selfish, soul-sucking bitch!", Dawn defended herself. Then, she looked guilty and apologized: "Sorry, Henry, I know she was your grandmother. I shouldn't say such things in front of you." Then she muttered: "Even if they are true."

"So, the three of them are the only ones, who can save Emma. But how?", David asked Regina. But it was his granddaughter, who answered: "Unfortunately, we don't know that. Somehow we need to join our forces. But it seems only striking together won't be enough. If only we had the whole prophecy. Maybe it would give us a hint."

"Now, that you are here, I can show you the prophecy.", Blue said, who had just come in, together with Tinkerbell.

 _ **So, future Captain Swan children, who would have guessed that...**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Emma will finally appear, the strongest light magic will be enacted and a dangerous threat will appear. Stay tuned (and I'm always happy about comments)**_


	5. Defeating the darkness

**Chapter 5 – Defeating the darkness**

"Maybe we can somehow resurrect it.", Liam suggested. They all sat together in front of the remaining parts of the prophecy, looking at the parts thoughtfully.

Dawn sighed. "I wish Andrew was here. He would know what to do."

"Who is Andrew?", Belle asked with curiosity. Dawn looked at here as if she remembered just now who Belle was and answered: "No one. Just a friend."

"There must be a way to figure it out. This is the only way to save mom. We have to get this right!", Henry stated desperately.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me that. If we are not successful, I'm the first to not exist.", Dawn countered. Liam sat down next to his sister and had a puzzled look on his face.

"You said we still have time before you…start existing." Liam was obviously busy not trying to think about how his parents had made his sister.

"We do, but maybe we mess up the way things are supposed to happen. What if Robin doesn't propose to Regina? Or if he does it sooner than he should? I don't have the advantage you two have. You were planned, but I was an accident.", Dawn explained a bit embarrassed, eager not to look into her father's or her grandfather's direction.

She shook her head. "Doesn't bloody well matter. We don't have time for whining. We need to figure this out." Then she looked at Gold. "You still have some power of the darkness in you. Can you help us? Have a way in its thoughts or something."

Rumpel just stood there in shock. "I don't have magic anymore. Why do you think I do?"

Dawn didn't seem patient to explain, so Eva did: "Well, you have been the Dark One for a long time. And you are the first one to survive being freed from it. A bit of the magic remains in you. Not enough to perform magic, but…" She paused not knowing if she should go on. "We have to change their memories anyway.", Liam supported her to go on.

"Enough to pass on to your son.", Eva finished.

"This is a cruel game. My son is dead.", Rumpel hissed.

"A man can have more than one son. And you have. Andrew. He has your magic. So maybe if you reach within yourself…", Liam said, but was asked to stop by Belle. "He is still to weak."

"There must be a way.", Henry mumbled to himself as he stood in front of the pieces. Suddenly, like an instinct, he grabbed the pieces, holding one in each hand.

The fairies around him gasped in horror for him touching their sacred relics, but Blue motioned them to be quiet. Henry's face went blank and his eyes looked like they were looking at something in the distance that the others couldn't see.

After a moment, he dropped the pieces and breathed heavily, as if he had just run a mile.

Killian and Regina instantly went to him, making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine. And I just saw what we have to do.", he explained with a smile. No one understood what he was getting to.

"What do you mean, us?", Dawn asked. He just grinned at her. "I mean the four of us. The children from the savior's blood. Now it makes sense. 'Three lights and a heart'. It means the three of you with your light magic and me."

"The heart of the truest believer!", Eva exclaimed happily in realization.

Killian didn't look so happy. "So we have to risk all of your lifes to save Emma? I doubt she would want that."

Dawn got his hand and wrapped hers around it.

"Daddy, believe me, I hate putting those three into danger as much as you do. But it is the only way. The only way for Liam, Eva and me to exist. The only way for Henry to have his mother back. The only way for grandma and grandpa to get back their only daughter."

Snow and David flinched at that unintentional revelation of Dawn. But Dawn didn't notice that, as she was still looking to her father.

"The only chance for mommy and you to get your happy endings together. We can do this. Don't worry."

Killian smiled at his daughter. He didn't really know her yet, but he already saw that she was so much like her mother. And he already loved her. And Eva and Liam.

"I guess I don't have a choice. If the women in this family have set their minds on something, there is no going back." Killian chuckled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Well then, let's get to it!", Eva said. All of them got ready to leave.

Dawn stopped in her track and turned to Blue. "For when we succeeded, to you have a spell or dust or something to change their memories?" Blue nodded. "We already prepared it. Don't want the future to be messed up." "Absolutely not."

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

So now they stood on Main Street. Killian held the dagger in the air as he glanced over to his children. The way to destroy the darkness was actually very easy. Regina would pull the darkness out and then Dawn, Liam and Eva would focus their magic.

Dawn nodded towards her father as she grabbed onto her sister's and her little brothers hand. Henry stood in front of her with his back to her, also holding onto the other hands of Liam and Eva.

"Dark One, I summon thee.", Killian called out, his voice trembling.

Snow, David, Belle, Ruby, Victor, Gold, Regina, Robin, August and Lily all stood and watched as the Dark One appeared. Killian hurried to get back to him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Did the heroes go weak and send little children to fight their battles, nowadays.", an arrogant version of Emma's voice said as she wandered through the street.

As she went nearer to her children, Regina stepped forward. "Well, those are not just any kids. The blondes and the dark haired girl are your children. We summoned them from the future. They are your children with the pirate."

As Emma was in front of them she stopped and for a moment something different than hatred shone in her eyes as she looked at them. Looking at two versions of her own eyes and one of Killian's.

"Now!", Dawn screamed with determination.

Before Emma could react, Regina shot her magic at her. The darkness struggled to let go of Emma's body, but after a moment it did.

As Emma fell unconscious to the ground, Snow, David and Killian instantly rushing to her side, Regina struggled to hold onto the darkness. "I don't think I can hold it much longer. Do it now!", she begged with her teeth clenched together.

Emma, who was still a bit weak but conscious again, was dragged to the rest by Killian. She held onto him as she watched her children fight the darkness

So Liam, Eva and Dawn focused their magic. And just as Regina had to let go of the darkness, a fountain of light shot out of Henry's chest. More light magic then anyone, including Blue and Rumpel, had ever seen, aimed at the darkness. And before it could vanish, it exploded.

As the magic stopped, everyone got to Emma, seeing she was alright. They were all so focused on her, that they took some time before they noticed the black cloud.

"I see you did succeed in the end. Well, I always had thought the savior was the strongest light magic. It would have made it so much easier. I could have just killed all of you and leave with the magic. But the magic has to be made yet. Such a shame."

All watched with fear where the voice came from. Out of the cloud stepped Merlin and his servant Edric.

Merlin was holding four balls of magic in his hand. One red, the others white. Just now did Emma, Killian and the others see, that Dawn, Liam, Eva and Henry lay unconscious on the ground.

 _ **Dededem... Merlin is evil threat. I always liked that thought :)**_

 _ **So in the next chapter, the last one, he has to be defeated. But only the power of true love can do that and our heroes might not be strong enough. Well, maybe they'll have some help. Wait and see...**_


	6. Facing the evil threat

**Chapter 6 – Facing the evil threat**

"What do you want with them?", Killian screamed. He, Emma, Regina, David and Snow had rushed to the bodies of the children.

"Isn't it obvious? I will take their powers. Henry should live. He will not be so happy and faithful anymore, but still. For the other, well, unfortunate for you their magic is so strong that its loss will kill them. But see the bright side. You will still see them growing up.", Merlin explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"We will not let you!", Regina said and shot a fireball at him. It didn't even hit him but disappeared with a wave of her hand. She held onto her son, stroking his hair, hoping for his siblings' lifes. But she could have sworn she had seen a bright light in the distance, if only just for a moment.

"Oh please, you are not strong enough to defeat me. The only things powerful to defeat me, are once the thing these children destroyed moments ago and the other thing is right in my hands. But luckily for you, the older girl got a gift from the fairies. Something to change your memories. So I can just use this and make you forget it ever happened. You will just think your dear Henry had saved you from the darkness and lost his special powers in the process. And so, you still have 25 years left, before you lose the other three for real. Though you will never know what happened to them. Pity.", Merlin said.

He wandered around. As the others prepared to attack him, he just froze them in the motion. He made the dust the fairies had giving to Dawn appear and threw it into the air towards the inhabitants of Story Brooke.

"I don't think so.", a voice rang. Merlin watched in shock as the dust froze in midair and was concealed into a glass ball.

In front of him, two young man appeared. The auburn haired one took the ball and made it vanish.

The light brown haired one took an arrow from his quiver and spanned it on the arc. A fireball formed at the arrowhead.

"Give us the magic back and we might let you live.", a brown haired young woman said in a threatening voice. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

Merlin just laughed. "Oh, well, a little dragon girl, a fiery archer and what seems to be the last remaining bit of the dark magic of the Dark One. You think you can defeat me." He laughed again. Then he signaled Edric to get them. The auburn haired man drew his sword and the woman transformed into a dragon. Edric surely had a lot of dark magic tricks. As he was busy fighting, Merlin attempted to leave.

"Not so fast.", a dark haired young woman appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "You don't really think you can take my true love's magic and then just leave. I won't let you."

Merlin chuckled. "You really think you can stop me?"

But to his surprise, she only smirked and said: "No, but he has something that can."

Merlin looked back in horror. There stood another brown haired young man who was pointing a magic urn at him. In his shock, he didn't realize that the Woman had taken the magic balls from him.

He screamed in despair as he was sucked into it, cursing them all.

As his servant saw that he attempted to flee, but was turned into a black solid statue. And with a wave of the auburn haired man he vanished.

After Merlin was sucked into the urn his spell was undone and the others were able to move again.

"You saved us, thank you so much!", Snow praised them as the group of young people went to where Henry, Liam, Dawn and Eva were lying.

"We need to put it back, Josephine. Now!", the auburn haired boy demanded the dark haired woman. She only rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Andrew, I wouldn't have known without you. Tom, hold them please." She gave them to the light brown haired man, who only replied: "Alright, sis."

"What now?", Emma asked in desperation.

"Well, first we need to get Henry back. And then, we have to find out which light belongs to who. Mom, would you?", Tom said. He offered the red ball to Regina. She was speechless, but he obviously just thought of getting his brother and his friends back to life.

Regina took the ball and pushed it into Henry's body. After a moment he gasped and opened his eyes. Both his mothers instantly threw themselves onto him.

David, who was holding Dawn in his arms, looked at Tom. "How do you find out who belongs to who."

Tom exchanged a look with Andrew before saying: "Their ture love's need to sense their magic."

The brown haired man and the brown haired woman looked at him unbelieving.

But Tom just urged them to pick one. "Come on, Philipp, you can do this. Just trust in your love."

Philipp attempted to smile. "It's not really my love I'm worried about. I love her with all my heart. But I don't think it's mutual."

Tom just gave him an encouraging look before he offered him the balls to pick one. "I know her all my life. Believe me, she loves you. She's just not that good at showing it."

After a sigh, Philipp slowly neared his fingers to the magic balls. As he drew near one of them, it lit up pink. "I can feel her. I can sense her magic. And her love.", he said in surprise and awe. He carefully took the ball into his hand.

Tom now offered them to the girl. "Come on, now you, Michelle. I know you and Liam are not that close just yet, but I can see you are already deeply in love with each other. Though you both might not be able to admit it.

Michelle didn't look so sure, but she still reached for the balls. When one lit up in her hand, surprise and love was written all over her face.

Josephine took the last one and sat down next to Eva. As she put back the magic into Eva, Michelle did the same with Liam and Philipp with Dawn.

They all waited for a moment, until the three of them woke up. Their true loves threw their arms around them, holding on to them as tight as they could.

Eva responded in kissing Josephine senseless. "I Thought I'd never see you again.", Eva admitted breathless between kisses. "Well, like your family says: I will always find you.", Josephine returned, before getting back to the kiss.

Liam looked at Michelle with a blush on his face. But she just went back to hugging him. "Oh Liam, I thought I had lost you! I could never bear that. Never leave me again." Then she pulled back a bit shy about letting her emotions slip in front of him and his family. But he just pulled her in for a kiss.

"I was such a stupid fool for denying that I love you. But I will do my best to always show you. Michelle Booth, will you be my girlfriend?"

Michelle just laughed before pulling him in for another kiss. "Nothing would make me happier Liam David Jones."

As lucky as Josephine and Michelle got as unlucky was Philipp. As soon as Dawn realized he was holding her, she pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing.", she complained.

She attempted to get up, but she was still too weak so she nearly fell to the ground. But Andrew and Tom were there catching her.

"Really, your sister gets an 'I will always find you', the wooden dragon girl gets a 'Will you be my girlfriend' and I get 'what the hell are you doing'?", Philipp asked distressed.

"Sorry, but if you are looking for an open display of affection, you should be dating my sister!", Dawn returned. Even if Andrew and Tom had to hold her up, she refused to sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

Though Snow had insisted they should stay longer, the time travelers made there leave very soon to not mess up the future.

Emma and Killian said goodbye to their future children. "Don't worry. You will have all the happiness you always wanted. And a big family.", Dawn said as she went to hug her mother.

"Even bigger than I thought, it seems.", she joked and motioned her head towards Michelle, who was saying a quick goodbye to her parents August and Lily, Josephine, who hugged her parents Regina and Robin along with her older brother Tom, and Philipp, who standing by himself waiting for the others to finish their goodbyes.

Though he didn't want to waste one moment with his children and Emma, Killian walked over to Philipp.

"You know, I know this stubborn type of women. She gets that from her mother. But if you stay at her side and let her know how much you love her, she will eventually open up. You couldn't have sensed her magic if she didn't love you so much. She seems to just have a problem with showing it to others as she thinks it is weakness. That part she also got from me. So just don't let yourself be chased away.", he advised him. Philipp thanked him, though it was a little awkward getting advice about women from the father of his girlfriend and true love.

Before they left through a time portal, Dawn went to change all the Story Brooke inhabitants memories, making them forget who Liam, Eva and Dawn were and about the fight with Merlin. They took the urn with them to make sure no one could get to it or know it even existed. But she only used the Rock Troll magic, so she could return the memories to them someday, apparently in the time in the future they came from.

~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic~~~~~~~~~~Magic

Not knowing they had just said goodbye to their children, Emma and Killian went with the others to Granny's, celebrating Emma was back.

Everyone wanted to tell Emma how glad they were to have her back. She shook many hand, got many hugs and dried quite some tears.

As a bit silence settled in, she just sat in a booth, sitting in Killian's arms and watched the scenes she had missed so much.

"I love you, Emma. So much, my beautiful Swan.", Killian whispered into her ear, not for the first time this night and certainly not the last. She smiled at him, looked deep into his eyes and replied happily: "And I love you, Killian." And no one disturbed them as they shared a passionate kiss.

Emma was so incredibly happy she had her family back and herself. Little did she know that on that exact day a year late, she found out that she was pregnant.

 _ **So, that's it. I hope you liked it. I just had to get this idea to get out of my system before season 5 starts. Really excited to find out how they will defeat the darkness in show, I don't even have a guess (tlk just seems to easy and obvious)**_


End file.
